


После отбоя

by william_t



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: «...а вы приходите сегодня после отбоя, мой милый. Я жду только вас».





	После отбоя

— Ну, что ты застыл столбом? Подойди. И полог зашнуруй, ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас увидели?

Голос Ги опускается до заговорщического шепота, однако для Леонарда он все равно льется музыкой; голова кружится, точно после фляги касеры, в скроенном точь-в-точь по фигуре мундире становится нечем дышать. Тело движется будто само по себе, выполнять приказы ему привычно, вот и сейчас руки послушно сдвигают плотную ткань, а ноги несут его вглубь палатки, туда, где горят свечи. Туда, где его ждут.

— А все-таки румянец тебе необычайно к лицу.

Ги негромко смеется; Леонард чувствует, как жар предательски приливает к щекам. За месяцы совместной службы он успел привыкнуть к безобидным насмешкам своего маршала, однако по-прежнему ведется на них, как девчонка-цветочница на внимание заезжего господина. Это смущает и злит, и на любого другого он давно уже рявкнул бы, отвел душу, но на Ги — нельзя, Ги недосягаемо высоко, а ещё он красив, самоуверен и... не всерьез. Леонарду хочется так думать.

Когда Ги тянется к нему рукой, касается прохладными пальцами скулы и мягко ерошит волосы, на него совершенно не хочется обижаться.

Неровный свет выхватывает из темноты чужую улыбку, лукавый блеск глаз, завитки русых волос. Ги продолжает смеяться, когда Леонард хватает его за плечи, сжимает неловко и крепко, все ещё пытаясь поверить, что так можно. И пусть они делают это не впервые, пусть между ними уже были и долгие, многозначительные взгляды, и быстрые жадные поцелуи украдкой, и шепот на ухо, от которого тело плавилось воском...

_«А вы приходите сегодня после отбоя, мой милый. Я жду только вас»._

... но никогда ещё их запретная связь-без-названия, шутка заскучавшего вдали от балов и приемов аристократа, не грозила стать чем-то настолько реальным.

Ги отклоняет голову и опирается на стол, позволяя себя раздевать. Против грубоватых объятий он ничуть не возражает — напротив, щурится довольно, подставляясь, потягивается, как большой кот. Что там изображено на гербе Ариго? Кажется, леопард? Мундир с шорохом падает на пол, Леонард перебарывает желание поднять его, разгладить и повесить на спинку стула — вот тогда его любовник развеселится окончательно. Пальцы вздрагивают от волнения или нетерпения, уже и не разберешь, и когда он сражается с воротом нижней рубашки, между ног плавно, но настойчиво вклинивается чужое бедро.

— Вы... — Леонард судорожно хватает ртом воздух и наверняка выглядит нелепо, раскрасневшийся, встрепанный, возбужденный, но Ги, на удивление, никак это не комментирует. 

— Ну, я же тебе не мешаю, — беззаботно отвечает он, и бедро, прикосновение которого сейчас ощущается столь отчетливо, вновь приходит в движение. Ги выгибается, сжимая ладонями края узкого стола, трется бесстыдно, давит на пах, и вся кровь в теле Леонарда, кажется, стекает туда же. Тонкая ткань рубашки издает едва слышный треск; кажется, Ги это может понравиться. Леонард подхватывает его под поясницу, приподнимает, отчетливо ощущая, что Ги не только ниже, но и тоньше его; держать его так крайне удобно. «Я же могу его поднять», — вспыхивает в голове, и та немедленно идет кругом. С девицей — любой из девиц, которых он за определенную плату навещал в столице, — Леонард так и сделал бы, но Ги — это другое, не может же он даже в уме посметь сравнить его с... о, Создатель!

Ги целует его, жадно и глубоко, запустив цепкие пальцы в отросшие волосы, и Леонард прикрывает глаза, сдается своим желаниям, с силой проводя ладонями вдоль его спины. Их близость — греховная близость двух мужчин, хотя потомку ли гоганов рассуждать о чести, — нужна ему как воздух. Они вжимаются друг в друга грудью, животами, бедрами, вставшему члену давно тесно в штанах, но чувство стыда не приходит, ведь чужое возбуждение сейчас ощущается не менее отчетливо. 

_«Да он же меня хочет»._ Простая мысль обжигает, Ги наверняка нашел бы сотню возможностей блеснуть остроумием, озвучь он это вслух, но губы и язык так заняты, и никому сейчас не до слов.

Впрочем, совсем скоро Ги легко, но ощутимо толкает его в грудь, вынуждая шагнуть назад.

— А дальше — сам, — улыбается он той самой дразнящей улыбкой, от которой сердце совершает кульбит и оказывается где-то в горле. Ги демонстративно окидывает все ещё целиком одетого Леонарда осуждающим взглядом, покачивает головой и плавной походкой направляется к койке, на ходу расшнуровывая штаны. Ткань сползает вниз по ногам, Ги непринужденно избавляется от сапог, белья, а затем довольно вздыхает, будто и не он стоит здесь перед своим подчиненным в одной белой рубашке, едва прикрывающей низ живота.

— Ну? — сейчас в его голосе слышится явное недовольство, и Леонард, будто очнувшись ото сна, торопливо принимается раздеваться: быстро, по-военному, как его учили. Деталь за деталью, все падает на пол рядом с одеждой Ги, Леонард порывается последовать его примеру и оставить рубашку, но замечает, как хмурятся темные брови, и решительно стягивает её через голову. Выпрямляется он полностью обнаженным; Ги смотрит — молча, долго, изучающе, едва заметно прикусив нижнюю губу, и в какой-то момент внутренний жар сменяется холодом. 

Что он скажет сейчас? Засмеется, объявит, что все было розыгрышем с самого начала? Или заявит, что разочарован и ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего? 

Леонард незаметно стискивает зубы и готовится к упреку — нельзя же, в самом деле, быть таким нелепым, — когда Ги неожиданно вздыхает.

— И что за мысль так некстати посетила твою голову? — тянет он, откидываясь назад и разводя бедра, будто слово «стыд» незнакомо ему вовсе. Край рубашки приподнимается, Ги проводит пальцами вдоль собственного члена, и выражение его лица становится таким... блаженным, что Леонард невольно подается вперед, силясь разглядеть больше. — Я буду ревновать — твои мысли должны быть только обо мне. Иди сюда немедленно. Или ты передумал? 

Леонард вновь подчиняется приказу — единственному, исполнить который он и сам так отчаянно желает. Ги приподнимается, смотрит с предвкушением, а затем тянется навстречу и бесцеремонно накрывает ладонью возбужденную плоть.

— Не передумал, — удовлетворенно замечает он так, словно это самое естественное, что он когда-либо делал. Пальцы проходятся по стволу, очерчивают набухшие вены, сжимают основание и приподнимают тяжелую мошонку — Леонард не успевает сдержать короткий хриплый стон, все тело на мгновение сводит сладкой судорогой, он до боли сжимает чужое плечо, чтобы не упасть, и Ги тут же шипит, однако вовсе не выглядит возмущенным. Он забирается на койку с ногами, быстро и ловко, тянет Леонарда за собой, опрокидывает на спину, и тот послушно ложится, часто дыша. Руки опять действуют быстрее головы, вскидываются в попытке удержать, притянуть ближе, гладят узкие бедра — и только по неожиданной, но приятной тяжести Леонард понимает, что Ги опустился на него верхом. 

В этот раз румянец грозит залить не только лицо, но и все тело; он вспыхивает на ключицах, плечах и даже животе, и это выглядит так _отвратительно_ , но Ги взбудораженно улыбается ему, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, проводит ладонями по груди. Член ложится в ложбинку между ягодицами, скользит при каждом движении, это ощущается остро, и Леонарду хочется взвыть — но получается лишь впиться пальцами в светлую кожу, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Подожди, — голос Ги меняется, становится ниже, впервые вздрагивает. Он отстраняется, выпрямляется, вытягивает из-под подушки продолговатый флакон — о его назначении Леонард догадывается лишь тогда, когда полупрозрачная, маслянистая жидкость тонкой струйкой стекает вдоль его члена. Смотреть в лицо Ги нет сил — Леонард переводит взгляд в потолок, теряющийся в темноте, и молится лишь о том, чтобы не кончить сразу, здесь и сейчас. Такого позора он не переживет.

— В следующий раз сможешь сделать это сам, — обещание доносится до него сквозь бешеный шум крови в ушах. Ладонь на члене мешает сосредоточиться, осмыслить сказанное. Желание скручивает его изнутри в жгут, и Леонард задыхается, забывая ослабить хватку на бедрах. Никогда в своей бессмысленной, никчемной жизни он не хотел никого так сильно, нико...

_«В следующий раз»._

— Ги, — срывается с губ раньше, чем он успевает себя остановить. Тот раздвигает ноги ещё шире, упирается подрагивающей ладонью ему в грудь — и опускается, невыносимо медленно принимает в себя его член. Мир расплывается красным маревом, но даже сквозь него Леонард отчетливо видит чужое лицо.

— Да.

Ги улыбается — кривой, какой-то до невозможности шалой улыбкой. Сейчас — только ему одному.


End file.
